Propuestas que no parecen propuestas
by poeftme
Summary: Kagura no se lo esperaba.


**Katsura, Kagura.**

 **Drabble.**

 **Ooc.**

* * *

Un café caliente reposa en la mesa de la cafetería donde la citó, puede verlo por el ventanal, afuera hace un frío de morirse pero ella no se atreve a entrar. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Él está ahí con su característica presencia que desborda seriedad y misterio, su cabello negro suelto cae por sus hombros cubiertos por una yukata azul oscuro, unos mechones rebeldes caen por su frente y una bufanda de color rojo cubre su varonil cuello. No quiere dar un paso más pero ya se encuentra en la puerta electrónica de la ostentosa cafetería, y aunque quiera disimular su llegada, la tecnología le ha dado el beneficio al contrario de hacer notar su llegada con un tonto sonido a modo de alarma.

Lo ve levantar la cabeza de su café hacia ella, casi de forma automática él sonríe y sus piernas tiemblan, levanta su brazo derecho y hace gestos para que se acerque, sus piernas se mueven por sí mismas y ella ya está enfrente de él explicando con la primera excusa que se le ocurra su retraso, él le cree quizá para no alargar una charla sin sentido.

-Kagura, tengo algo que decirte -comenta, dando un sorbo a su café.

-Te escucho, Zura.

-No soy... Dejémoslo por hoy -le sonríe y Kagura puede jurar que su corazón se ha comprimido, usualmente le dice que _no es Zura, sino Katsura_ y ahora, ¿tan siquiera tiene sentido que la haya citado? Para ella ya es bastante obvio, la va a dejar, es decir, ¿por qué estaría con una niña como ella? Ni siquiera sabe cómo ha aguantado tanto con ese teatro. Ella sólo quiere irse y llorar, evitar oír salir de la boca de la persona que ama que ahí ya no habrá más una relación.

-Yo quiero hablarte de qu-.

-No hace falta esto -susurra, su garganta de repente se secó y sus ojos se sienten picosos-, no hace falta. Yo... y-yo lo sé -suelta tan bajo que el otro no puede entenderla-, sé que... que vas a... a d-dejar...me -de pronto las lágrimas no pueden simplemente permanecer en sus ojos y caen desesperadas por sus mejillas rojas.

El silencio hace acto de presencia, quizás siendo oportuno. Kagura espera levantar la cabeza y ya no verlo más, por lo menos le ahorró el que tenga que dejarla, algo bien hizo, ¿no?

-T-tú... -el otro habla, su voz tiembla- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

La pregunta la desconcierta porque, bueno, porque, ¿no iba a dejarla?

-Sabes a qué me refiero, no te hagas, v-vas a dejarme, ¿no? E-es que nadie querría a una niña como yo. No te dejo ir más lejos que los lugares que yo puedo alcanzar, ¿cómo no ibas a dejarme? -habla entre sollozos la menor.

-No puedo entenderlo -confiesa-. ¿Dejarte yo? Kagura, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

}-D-de... Espera, ¿no vas a hacerlo?

-¿Quieres que lo haga? -inquiere, su café enfriándose a su lado.

-N-no... Yo... ¡No! Yo no quiero, sólo pensé que tú ibas a...

-¿Dejarte? -la otra asiente- No sé de dónde sacaste eso, pero no iba a hacerlo. De hecho no está ni cerca de lo que iba a hacer hoy -admite-. Iba a pedirte que te cases conmigo.

-¿I-ibas? Es decir... ¡¿Qué?!

-Voy -se corrige-. Y exactamente lo que oíste -de su bolsillo saca una cajita color rojo, la abre y deja ver dos resplandecientes anillos plateados-. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Kagura?

-E-e-e-em... Y-yo s-s-s-sí -tartamudea y torpemente ofrece su mano, él otro ríe por eso, la joven sigue siendo una niña, ni con siete años de relación ha cambiado.

-Debo decirte, además de que me haces muy feliz con tu sí, que le pedí a Gintoki que eligiera los anillos -comenta, una sonrisa boba se deja ver y Kagura no tarda en copiarla-, supongo que ama su color de cabello.

-S-supongo que sí -responde, su rostro completamente rojo, sus ojos brillantes y su estómago vacío-, ¡Mesera tráigame toda la carne que tenga! ¿Vas a pagar, Zura? ¿O lo ponemos a cuenta de Gin-chan por no elegir anillos de oro dignos de mí? -pregunta y el otro sólo puede reír y confirma que, efectivamente, no ha cambiado en nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Autor.**

 _[No digan nada. Yo ya estoy suficientemente sorprendida en nombre de todos ustedes, por este semejante OoC que salió de mi cabeza.]_

 _Amo el Zurakagu, siempre lo he hecho pero no pude escribir de ellos antes._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Si es que alguien lo ha hecho._


End file.
